The Sound of X-Files
by Dr Fox
Summary: Mulder and Scully, along with The Lone Gunmen, travel back to the WW2 era and meet up with The Captain and Maria, unlike you have ever seen before. This is a parody, with lots of lovin' and the deliberate inclusion of cliches. No offense is intended, nor any copyright infringement. Written by Dr Fox, a trio of friends. Reviews are welcome!
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Hey everyone...mquest here...this is just a short note to explain the Sound of X-Files story. This little ditty started off as a joke that two of my friends wrote, teasing me about two of my greatest loves: The Sound of Music and The X-Files._

_The Sound of X-Files is a parody and NOT meant to be taken seriously...not at all. It does contain some graphic scenes...again all meant for fun. If that's not your sort of thing then you might want to stay away. However, if you have a great sense of humor and enjoy a little tongue in cheek fun (no pun intended) then read away._

_This will start off as a Teen rating. Around chapter four (By the way, Dr. Fox thinks it starts "mature" at chapter three. However...my dear Dr. Fox, your scene is G rated compared to what I added in chapter five... You do know what they say about payback, don't you?) Anyhow...officially we will change the rating to Mature for chapter Five. Any chapters before that, it's reader beware._

Chapter 1

A Volkswagen van screeched to a halt in front of building 1419 and three men scrambled out, running for the door of Apartment 35. None of the three seemed to care that they were double parked and blocking several vehicles. The man with the long blonde hair and glasses reached the door first and began knocking on the door. He was soon pushed aside by a short, stocky man who arrived at the door, chest heaving from his hard breathing caused by running. Then a bearded man in a dark suit skidded to a stop at the door, sliding in his dress shoes, and who also began jostling for space at the door. These three, known as the Lone Gunmen, were frantic.

Receiving no immediate answer to Langly's initial knocking, each of The Lone Gunmen pounded harder on Scully's apartment door, not caring in the least that they were bothering her neighbors.

"Scully! Scully! Open up! Hurry!"

Hearing the thuds on her front door, Scully sprang from her bathtub and pulled on her chenille bathrobe. She paused in her bedroom to pick up her FBI issued weapon, a SIG-Sauer P-228. Then, she cinched the belt of her robe tightly around her slim waist and hurried to the entryway, her bosom heaving as panic set in from the sound of distraught voices on the other side of the door. Raising the gun, she looked out the peephole and spotted Frohike, Langly, and Byers standing anxiously, faces distorted in fishbowl lense of the peephole.

Throwing open the white front door, Scully looked at the three men, her cerulean blue eyes showing her distress. "What? What is it?" She glanced quickly around the area outside of her door and saw no one else in the hallway. "Is something wrong with Mulder?" she asked.

She moved aside as Frohike walked in, followed by Byers and Langly. Once she lowered her gun to point at the floor, Frohike gave Scully a hug and looked at her with his big eyes. "Scully," he said. "Remember when Mulder went to find the ship in the Bermuda Triangle and did the whole Wizard of Oz thing?"

"Yes," said Scully hesitantly.

"Well, chickee...you won't believe it, but this time Mulder traveled to Austria to investigate a Bigfoot sighting in the Waldviertel region. He texted us to tell us that he discovered something that looked suspicious, and we haven't heard anything more from him."

"That's because he didn't take the secure phone we offered him," muttered Langly.

"Bigfoot? I thought he went for Oktoberfest and the beer gardens!" exclaimed Scully.

Byers looked at her as if she should have known better, then continued, "We know that the Waldviertel region is where the darker fairy tales became prominent, and mysterious happenings are consistently reported. Strange lights, abduction..."

Scully rolled her eyes and put a hand on her hip, inadvertently causing her robe to gape and exposing a generous amount of cleavage. "What do fairy tales have to do with his trip to the Bermuda Triangle?"

The Gunmen looked at the gaping robe, then at each other. Finally, Langley answered, "The same types of readings that we got when he did his little time travel trip are what we get from his cell phone when we try to locate him now."

Scully dropped down on her white and gray striped sofa, shocked. Seeming to notice that she still held her gun, she placed it carefully on the side table. "You think he went back in time? I'm not sure he even went back in time in the first place, and you want me to believe he did it a second time?"

Frohike stepped toward Scully, then placed his hands on each of her shoulders and gave her a gentle shake to add emphasis to his words. "Scully, not only do we expect you to believe it, we need you to get your passport and buy us all tickets to Austria. We're kind of broke."

Two days later, after a ten hour flight and a lengthy car ride in the tiniest rental car Scully had ever seen, the group checked into an equally tiny hotel. While the scenery was breathtaking, the road had been full of corkscrew twists and turns. Consequently, Scully's first night in Austria was spent feeling vaguely nauseous from the trip.

After a restless night of sleep, Scully rose and dressed in hiking gear, then joined her companions at the front of the hotel. The men looked as tired as she felt and she dreaded the lengthy hike through the mountains. After breakfast, they hopped back in the car and drove as far as they could on the winding road, then hiked for hours to reach the point that The Lone Gunmen deemed as the perfect location to hunt for Mulder. This took them at long last to the old-growth forest of Waldviertel.

Pushing back her red hair, she removed her backpack and zipped up her blue windbreaker. She took out a bottle of water and drank thirstily. Then, looking at her surroundings, she stared at the trees and tried not to think about treemen with glowing red eyes. Her companions, The Lone Gunmen, were busily examining the area. Frohike held a scanner in his hands and was slowly turning in a circle.

"Well?" sneered Langly. "You going to yell out 'Don't Cross the Beams' anytime soon?"

"You're just jealous because I created this scanner," growled Frohike.

"I'm just happy that I didn't get the body search at the airport," said Langly.

Byers intervened as peacemaker. "Langly, he is scanning for the same signature readings that we saw in DC."

"No shit, Sherlock, what else would he be doing? I think we'll have better luck using my cell phone tracker to find Mulder," Langly replied.

Just then, Scully knelt beside a tree and began scraping at the ground. The Lone Gunmen watched curiously as she worked something shining out of the dirt. Standing, she wiped her fingers on her jeans and brushed off dead leaves and grit from the object. Examining it closely, she then held up the object for the men to see.

"What do you think this is?" she called. "It has a some kind of lever right here," and she pushed it.

Just then, all four grabbed their ears with both hands and dropped to the ground. Within seconds, they were unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Scully awoke slowly, and sniffed without opening her eyes. She smelled a fragrance unlike any of the White Barn candles by her bedside. It smelled earthy...woodsy, like pine trees and mulch. Fresh, with a hint of wildflowers. Why would she have bought this type of scent? Maybe she had thought Mulder would like it.

Wait! Mulder! She wasn't home; she was in Austria trying to find his time-traveling butt.

She slowly opened her eyes and saw blue sky towering overhead. Sitting up cautiously, she looked around her and saw, to her surprise, that she was no longer in the forest. Frohike, Langly, and Byers were unconscious on the ground nearby but showing signs of waking.

Scully saw that they all were on a mountain, but the view was not the shadowy forest from before she passed out. Rising to her feet, she turned slowly in a circle, taking in her surroundings. Tiny yellow flowers dotted the ground for as far as the eye could see. Walking over to the men, she said nudged Langly with her foot, then leaned over and shook Byers and Frohike. One by one, they gradually awoke and sat up, looking around dazedly. "Guys...I don't know where we are, but this is not where we started," she finally said.

The three men got to their feet and looked at the landscape around them, stunned at the difference in locale. "How long do you think we were unconscious?" asked Byers.

Scully looked at her survival watch. "Unbelievable!" she exclaimed. "We were out for nine minutes!"

Frohike flipped the switch on his scanner. Holding it extended in front of him, he flipped switches and completed a 360 degree turn. Looking up from the readout, he looked amazed. He said, "Whatever that thing was you picked up, Scully...it took us on a time trip. We are sometime in the early days of World War II."

"What?" Scully said incredulously. The men looked as stunned as she was.

Frohike held up his scanner, facing the display screen toward her as if she knew what the readings meant. "We traveled through time, and I think we are at the same time that Mulder is."

"But where is that?" asked Byers. No one replied. Finally Byers asked, "Should we look for help?"

"We're supposed to be the help," said Langly. "Come on, let's find Mulder and get the hell out of here."

He turned to see what Scully was thinking, only to see that she had already begun walking. Falling in behind her, the four began traversing the mountain, hiking for about an hour. Eventually, in the distance, a large mansion came into view.

Scully paused. "Look! Let's go there and see if they have seen Mulder." After proceeding further down the mountain, a faint sound could be heard. "Do you hear that?" she asked. She held a hand over her eyes as she peered into the distance, trying to see what was making the melody she heard.

Faintly, the group could hear a lovely female voice singing and a ton of children's voices chiming in, making a faultless harmony.

"Doe, a deer, a female deer

Ray, a drop of golden sun

Me, a name I call myself..."

Mouth dropping open, Scully stood listening. Byers looked puzzled, as did Frohike.

"No freaking way!" exclaimed Langly. "Come on!" He took off in the direction of the voices faster than Scully had ever seen him move.

"Langly!" she hissed. "Stop! We need to go quietly. We don't need to draw any unwanted attention. We need to investigate!"

"This is a song from my favorite movie!" said Langly. "Come on! We're in Austria! We time traveled; maybe that's the real Maria!"

Frohike called out, "Langly, stop!" but it was too late. Langly was running down the mountain towards the cut stone Austrian mansion surrounded by the most perfect landscaping.

"Damn it," said Scully, resigned. She also began to run down the mountain. Frohike and Byers followed, not wanting to be left behind.

Before he could reach the entrance, the doors opened and a blond woman dressed in a homely brown dress emerged, guitar in hand. What appeared to be about twenty children of varying ages, all impossibly cute, followed behind her.

Upon seeing the four strangers, they all stopped singing and waited for the strangers to come closer, staring at them warily. The children gathered around the woman.

"May I help you?" she asked.

Langly skidded to a halt, a goofy smile on his face. Scully wasn't far behind and slowed her run to approach the woman in an unthreatening walk. "We are looking for a tall, gangly man with dark hair. An American. Have you seen him?"

The blond woman hesitated, then said, "Who are you?"

"I'm his partner. We work together," said Scully.

The blond relaxed. "I am Maria. Your partner was here and will be back this evening. Would you like to join us inside until he returns?"

Scully looked at the Lone Gunmen. Langly still had a silly grin on his face, and Byers and Frohike were smiling almost as much. She sighed. "Yes, I suppose so."

The four adults fell in behind the children, and they all entered the mansion in two perfectly straight lines.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter _3_

Once the group entered the castle, Maria sent the children outside to play, then turned to speak. Footsteps caused her to stop and look behind her.

"Captain!" she greeted. "Captain, these are friends of Mr. Mulder!"

The Captain glanced at the men, then gazed down at Scully, who held her hand out. "Captain," she said in a low voice. "I'm Dana Scully. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Captain Von Trapp looked down from his lofty height, staring into her limpid blue eyes. His hand grasped hers, not letting go.

"The pleasure is all mine," he murmured, his eyes never leaving hers. "Welcome to my estate, the Von Trapp Villa."

"The Von Trapp Villa?" asked Scully.

"It is not a very imaginative name, but we shall make you welcome and attend to your every need. Would you like to rest for a while you wait for your friend? He is just a friend?"

"Captain?" Maria said.

Captain Von Trapp tore his gaze from Scully's, and looked at Maria. "Yes?" he said more than asked.

"Captain, should I prepare a bed for our guests?"

"Yes, please," said Captain Von Trapp. He turned to the men. "Will you stay for the night?"

Langly spoke before the others, "Yes!"

Maria said, "Delightful. What is your name, sir?"

Byers introduced the three of them, and then Maria said, "I am afraid our life must seem very dull and quiet compared to yours." As she chatted flirtatiously with her guests, she led the three men down a long hallway. After they disappeared from sight, finally alone, Captain Von Trapp turned back to Scully.

"You, my dear, you are absolutely ravishing."

Scully blushed and then laid her hand on his arm, her hand at his bicep. "That is an interesting tattoo. Where did you have it done?"

The captain said, "It was impulsive. Are you ever...impulsive?"

With those words, he leaned in and kissed her.

Oh my, Scully thought to herself, then an inner voice said, "_Go ahead. Treat yourself_."

Thought fled her mind, as pleasure speared through her. His mouth was hot and hungry, and he kissed the way no man should kiss. His scent flooded her senses. The Captain groaned, and lifted her off her feet, aligning their bodies more completely groin to groin.

"Oh Captain," sighed Scully.

"Call me Georg," said the Captain.

"Call me Dana," she replied.

Deftly, the Captain slipped his hand under Scully's blouse. She closed her eyes in delight as his rough palm scraped over her nipple. He breathed a long shuddering sound. They both held their breath as his hand shaped itself over her breast. After another kiss, he pulled away and said, "Come with me." Taking her by the hand, he led her into a bedchamber. No sooner had the door closed than he was on her, pushing her back against the door, ravenously taking her lips with his.

The Captain pulled off her blouse, unzipped her pants, then locked her against him, his arms so tight she couldn't draw a deep breath. Against her belly she felt the thrust of his erection.

He lifted her off her feet and began walking towards the bed with her, and she didn't protest except when he stopped kissing her. She wound her legs around his hips, feverishly trying to get closer, then cursed when she realized her heavy hiking boots were still on her feet. Sitting up, she pulled off her boots and then her pants, then she laid back on the bed to slumberously look at The Captain.

He crawled over her, licking his way up her body. Panting, he leaned his weight against her. His knuckles brushed between her legs as he unfastened his trousers. She caught her breath as the last barrier was removed between them and his penis pressed against her, naked and hot, searching... seeking, then an incredible sense of pressure as he eased into her, sliding deeply. He began pounding into her; each thrust took him to the hilt. He made a guttural sound, climaxing, with Scully climaxing with him.

Moments later, he began to harden again. Scully's eyes grew wide. "Already?" she asked.

"Oh yes," said the Captain. "I am a virile man, and you are my afternoon's pleasure."

Scully smiled. "I think I like Austria." She said no more for the next hour.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Meanwhile, Maria gave Langly, Byers, and Frohike the grand tour of the mansion, then asked them to explore the grounds on their own while she took care of things around the home. Agreeing to meet up in three hours, the men left to roam the estate.

Watching until they were out of sight, Maria then stealthily went to a bookcase and flipped a lever that caused it to slide out, revealing a secret room. Inside the room was a naked man asleep on a bed.

"Fox?" Maria went to the bed and crawled onto it. "Fox?" Her hands began to wander over his body.

A low groan emerged from the shapely lips of the figure sleeping on the bed. "What?"

"Fox, there are people here who say they are your friends," said Maria.

"Mmmm, I don't know anyone here," said Mulder. Speech was impossible after that, as Maria began to lick her way down Mulder's nude body.

Mulder reached for Maria, pulling her up so that he could take her lips. As usual she resisted.

"Oh Fox, you know the rules." She whispered against his navel while she nestled his shaft in the valley of her breasts. What was half mast became fully erect and he couldn't fight the impulse to grind into the warm canyon, even if there were consequences for his actions.

Actually he rather quite enjoyed her disciplinary tactics. When his first thrust gained him nothing he did it again, this time reaching and tweaking her nipple at the same time. Touching without permission was a giant no-no and he couldn't wait to see what he'd get for his bold behavior.

"Fox," this time her whispered tone was silky with just a hint of reprimand, just the way he liked it. "What am I going to have to do to get you to play by the rules...hmmm?" Anticipation rolled up his spine.

He repeated his actions, this time however to ensure success, he did it with both hands. She bolted off of him, flames shooting from her eyes. Pay dirt! Now it was going to get good.

She picked up his robe that lay on the floor and removed the sash. Well actually it was the Captain's robe that she had "borrowed" for him. She ran the silky material through her hands while she evaluated him.

"You're leaving me no choice, Fox. I'm going to have to tie you up again."

Mulder tried to produce the contrite expression that she was hoping for, but he couldn't get the wide grin off of his face.

Maria simply smiled at him and shook her head. "You, Mr. Mulder, are completely transparent. I can see right through your game." She pushed him up into a sitting position, making him turn around on the bed. Then she began to tie his wrists to the bronze headboard. "You want to play the nun and the rabbi again, don't you?"

Mulder bit his quivering bottom lip. The anticipation was turning into blown out excitement. "No, we did that already." He pretended to be thoughtful for a moment. He didn't want to scare her away with what he already had planned.

"Did you want to play that Captain Picard guy again and the dominant alien hostage?"

"No," he slowly revealed, "but I have another fantasy."

She ran her finger down the crack of his backside then bent over and replaced her finger with her tongue. When she reached his anus she spread his cheeks apart and whispered, "Tell me." Blowing the words against his tender hole. His body quaked with shivers from the magical memories that very tongue had done to that very place just hours before.

"How about, 'the naughty police officer being taught a lesson by the horny southwestern school teacher'?"

Maria blinked in rapid succession. "Umm..that's very specific. But I'm not sure I understand what a southwestern school teacher is."

"Southwestern states in America. Texas, Oklahoma, New Mexico. These people are a breed of their own." Mulder began to imitate their accents so that Maria could learn just what he was looking for. "They speak with a southern accent and eat a lot of steak."

Maria perked up at the mention of steak. "I like to eat steak."

Mulder grinned even wider, "Yes I know you do. And don't worry you're going to eat some steak pretty soon. I got a nice thick and juicy tube steak just for you. Now run and get that riding crop and I'll tell you exactly what we're going to do."

Maria reached under the bed, groping around for something that Mulder couldn't see, but he had a fairly good idea of what it was.

"If there's a riding crop under there, this might be love."

Giggling Maria pulled out the riding crop from under the bed. "I knew you'd want to use it again so I kept it here for quick access."

"Oh woman, you are a wet dream come true. Now slap my ass and call me Bubba."

Maria stopped in her tracks, "Bubba? But your name is Fox."

"Yes but I hate my name. Always have. I've always wanted a more conventional name like Bill or Ed. But you can't call me Bill because that's my fathers name. And you can't call me Ed because my partner fu...well let's just say Ed's not my favorite name anymore. So we'll have to go with Bubba for today. Besides you can't get a more common name in the South than Bubba." Maria looked perplexed by this so Mulder eased her trepidations, "This is just a bit of role playing, Maria."

Maria slapped the riding crop across her palm, thinking, then smiled. "Oh, like we did the other day when you made up the Captain Picard character so that I could call you 'Captain' while you pleasured me with your mouth and called me Beverly."

"Exactly."

"Can we do that again today because I really enjoyed that."

"We can, but this time I want you to scream 'Fuck me Bubba! Fuck me hard' while I do it."

Maria's eyes glazed over with lust.

"Alright then Bubba..." Maria began with a new thick southern accent. Mulder hardened more at the thought of what was coming as Maria became further engrossed into her character. He knew he should be worrying about how he was going to get home to Scully but all he could think about at the moment were the deranged things he and Maria were going to share in this little hidden room behind the bookcase.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Hours later, Scully opened her eyes and pushed a shaky hand through her hair. She looked at the man sharing her bed.

"That... That was phenomenal," she said. Her azure eyes looked satisfied, and her lithe body was relaxed.

Captain Von Trapp smiled and kissed her leisurely. "Thank you, Dana," he murmured with impeccable manners. "This was a delightful afternoon."

Just then, a commotion was heard from outside and caused the two of them to jump. It was a man, calling out loudly.

"I know that voice," Scully gasped. She sprang from bed and began hastily dressing. Ruefully acknowledging that their interlude was over, the captain did the same. Once dressed, she ran from the room while the Captain went in the opposite direction to work in his office.

Upon entering the hallway, Scully saw a bookcase slowly opening from a hidden room. Maria emerged from behind the bookcase and ran out from the house without looking to see if anyone had noticed her. A scantily clothed Mulder closely followed her. Scully froze in her tracks.

"Mulder?" she asked incredulously, then yelled, "Mulder! Hold it right there!" Mulder stopped immediately, just at the edge of the doorway that Maria had exited. He whipped around to face her.

"Scully? What - HOW did you get here?" Mulder asked, equally incredulous.

"I don't know! One minute I was in a forest, the next minute, I'm seeing that Sound of Music chick! I didn't even know the Sound of Music was real!" said Scully. "Why are you here?" Her eyes ran over Mulder, taking in his apparently healthy body. She was relieved to find that he seemed to be just fine. She was also pissed that he was in a state of undress. She pulled her eyes back to his as Mulder began speaking.

"Remember when I went to the Bermuda Triangle, and I located the Enigma machine? Well, I think there is another one here." He paused, waiting for a reaction from Scully.

"Mulder, that doesn't explain how we traveled in time," Scully said logically.

"Scully, I'm not sure how I traveled here. I just know that somehow, I ended up here. And our future depends on us finding that Enigma machine and making certain that the Von Trapps are not caught with it," he said persuasively. "History cannot change. They have to escape to America." He spoke with passion, certain of his ability to determine the root of a problem.

As he waited for Scully to respond, Mulder looked down at Scully. "Your shirt is buttoned crooked," he said, and turned a narrowed gaze upon her.

Scully returned the gaze. "Mulder, you aren't even wearing a shirt. Don't try to make me feel guilty." She refused to feel guilty. It wasn't as if she and Mulder were in a relationship, no matter how often she dreamed of it.

"Did you take advantage of Frohike? Be tender with him," said Mulder. Satisfied that he had the last word, he went down the hall to the room behind the bookcase and began gathering the clothes he had left.

Scully rolled her eyes and turned her attention to the window, where the children had gathered in the meadow. The Lone Gunmen were with the children, and one of them had woven a daisy chain in Langly's long hair. A handsome priest was in the midst of the group, and the children were pulling at his coat and hugging him. Maria was making her way across the expanse of grasses to join the group.

"Hoo boy," said Scully. "This country grows some fine men." Her appreciative gaze looked the priest up and down, then she looked to the sky, and said, "I'm sorry, but what a waste." As she watched the group in the meadow, Mulder joined her, fully dressed once more. He looked at Scully, his sharp eyes missing nothing of her expression. He then looked outside; his eyes took in the children and a tall priest.

Mulder elbowed her, and said, "Come on Scully. Shame on you for lusting after a priest." Scully sputtered and began vehemently denying any such action. Mulder smirked even as he continued to lookoutside, enjoying the way she blustered, then his eyes grew wide.

Mulder turned to Scully in surprise. "You brought them?"

Scully said, "They were the only ones who knew how to find you."

Mulder reached out and took Scully's hand and squeezed it. "Time and distance have no meaning for us, Scully. You cjust proved it by coming to find me. I want you to know that I would do the same for you." He gazed intently into her eyes.

Scully looked equally as deeply into Mulder's brown eyes. "Mulder, I know you would. That's what we do. Always." Then they walked together out the door to join the group.

The closer that Scully and Mulder got to the group, they better they could hear the conversation. Mulder heard the priest saying, "I just returned from Salzburg."

Maria cleared her throat and said, "Father Greg, these are our guests for the evening," and introduced the Lone Gunmen and the detectives. Mulder shook hands with the priest then gave Byers, Frohike, and Langly a hug, thumping each man on the back.

"Man, where have you been?" asked Frohike. Mulder lowered his voice and began to explain.

Maria interrupted their discussion. "Come along Miss Scully, gentlemen, we must return to the Captain's home to dress for dinner." With those words, Mulder and Scully turned to go into the house for dinner. They made an interesting parade of people as they followed Maria, Father Greg, The Lone Gunmen, and the children.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

That evening, after dinner, Scully wandered out of the dining room to search for Captain Von Trapp. She looked lovely in a dark green satin gown that one of the maid's had brought to her. The backless gown was low cut in front, showcasing her breasts. The satin draped delightfully across her body, clinging as she moved. Her titian hair was arranged in a vintage 1930s wavy hairstyle.

Hearing voices in the study, she walked in that direction, but the Captain's words caused her to pause to stealthily listen. Sliding out of her high heels, she crept closer and hid behind the door so she could see.

The priest, Father Greg, sat in a chair. He no longer looked like an amiable priest but instead appeared to be menacing. He said, "Your opinions are of no interest to me. The time is right for the Consortium to act."

Captain Von Trapp said, "Do you have any idea what your actions could cause? Do you realize how you endanger us?"

"What do you risk?"

"We have wealth, prominence, authority," replied the Captain.

"All you have is a guise, a sham," said Father Greg. "People desire wealth, yearn for esteem, believe in authority, but unless this is forsaken, the date is unchangeable."

Captain Von Trapp stood. "I sacrifice all, and to gain what?"

"Power over those who seek your destruction."

Scully heard footsteps and looked up to see Mulder coming down the stairs. He looked dapper in a suit doubtless loaned by The Captain. She held a finger to her lips, signalling for quiet. Mulder quietly joined her and both watched as Von Trapp stood to angrily stalk over to the Father Greg. He shoved a finger at the priest's face as he bent down to speak quietly to the man. Although they could not hear the words, his body language indicated fury. The priest looked at him impassively and said nothing.

Finishing his tirade, Von Trapp turned and straightened his coat, then stiffly walked out of the study.

The F.B.I. agents waited silently as the priest stood. Then, as Mulder and Scully watched, mouths agape, Father Greg morphed into a replica of Von Trapp. He straightened his coat much the same as Von Trapped had just done, and swiftly walked from the room.

After the shape walked down the hall, Mulder said to Scully, "Father Greg is a hybrid! Which one did you sleep with?"

"Very funny Mulder. The better question is, what is a hybrid going to gain from looking like Von Trapp? And what the hell was that conversation all about?"

Mulder got that special look on his face that he always got when the pieces of the mystery were starting to come together. "Maybe that Enigma machine really is here in the mansion. We better get the Gunmen on this. It's going to take all of us to find it."

He turned to begin the hunt, then paused and looked back at Scully. "By the way, you do great things for that dress." His eyes hungrily traveled down Scully's body, then he brought his eyes back to her face. "I don't see any possible way for you to hide a weapon in it, though. Be careful."

Scully swallowed hard and her eyes grew heated at the passion she saw in Mulder's face. She slowly walked towards him, adding a sexy sway to her hips, knowing that the dress tantalized by revealing her body even as it covered her. She stopped when she stood pressed against Mulder, their height difference as great as ever. Reaching up a smooth hand to cup his cheek, she huskily said, "Mulder, so much as happened since I arrived in Austria. Part of me thinks this is all a hallucination...time travel, the Captain, Maria...everything in the last day is a figment of my imagination. The Sound of Music is a movie, not real, and no way is it possible for me to be in the home of a movie character. So since I am dreaming, I can do this." With those words, she pulled his head down to hers and lustfully kissed him, her tongue leaving little doubt what her body wanted to do with his. Mulder hesitated, then groaned into her mouth, hands running down her bare back, holding her to him tightly.

After long moments, Mulder pulled back and Scully traced lightly over his lips with her forefinger. She whispered, "After we find that machine, if I'm still hallucinating, meet me in my suite of rooms. It's time we quit denying the truth about us."

Mulder's eyes grew large. Wordlessly, he nodded then turned to walk slowly down the hallway, as if in a daze.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The Captain tapped softly on Maria's door. Through the door he could hear the soft sound of the bed creak as Maria evidently rose from it to come to the door. Unbidden, an image came to mind of Maria dressed in a negligee, hair tousled. But alas, Maria probably did not even own anything like that, being a nun. Or rather, a former nun.

The door opened and The Captain took a deep breath as he felt his blood rush to his lower manly regions. Before his eyes was a woman who appeared nothing like an innocent nun. She wore a modest robe, but it gaped open and her sheer nightgown revealed everything. Her full breasts were barely covered by the thin garment she wore, and her nipples were tight peaks pressed against the silk. His eyes slowly drifted lower, the dip of her navel making him ache to lick it, taking in the soft curve of her belly, and… he gulped audibly. She wore nothing under the gown. He could see the cleft between her legs.

"Captain?" Maria's voice sounded different. To be certain, the melodic tones were still present, but her voice seemed lower, huskier. She leaned forward to whisper to him. "Captain, do you need me?"

His dazed eyes were locked onto her breasts. He knew she couldn't possibly realize what she was doing to him; she was an innocent. She surely did not understand how she teased. He forced himself to raise his eyes to her face, where his attention caught on her lips. Something was on her lips, making them appear moist, wet, utterly luscious. He couldn't help but imagine those lips wrapped around him, sucking, licking, taking him deep in her mouth.

A small smile appeared on her face. "I think you do need me. I know that I need you."

She couldn't...surely she didn't mean...Good heavens. The nun... rather, the former nun could not possibly be making advances toward him. Could she? Georg's brain did not seem to be functioning properly.

Maria stepped forward so that she could look down the hallway in both directions. Seeing no one, she reached up with both hands and grabbed Georg's lapels on his jacket. Gripping them tightly, she stepped back into her room, pulling him with her.

"Sometimes, Captain, a woman must be frank in expressing her needs, her desires.

I've tried hard to do what is expected of me, but I have failed." She stood in the middle of her bedchamber, still holding onto the Captain's lapels. He made no move to pull away, and still looked utterly shocked.

"I love the children and enjoy caring for them, but there are times when the woman inside of me needs more. That is when I am naughty, Captain. Very… very… naughty."

With those words, she turned loose of the Captain's lapels Somehow, without apparent effort, her silky robe slid down her shoulders and fell to the floor, followed by her nightgown. The Captain's mouth fell open. At last, he forced himself to speak.

"Maria, you can't mean this."

She laughed softly. "Oh but I do, Captain. I've wanted you since I first saw you. When the Mother Abbess asked me to come here, it was all I could do not to shout for joy. I had to show some hesitation so no one would suspect, but that night I brought myself to great bliss just thinking of all we could do together."

The Captain smiled. "Maria, you are indeed a naughty minx."

Maria returned his smile with one of her own, delighted. "Sir, I think I need a spanking. Several strokes, I believe. Then you will have to kiss my bum and make it all better."

"I will do more than kiss your bum, my dear. Every part of you will be mine tonight."

Maria gasped. "Even…". She could not even say the words, so great was her anticipation.

The Captain's large hands settled on butt as he pulled her close to him. "Even," he agreed.

"Oh Captain. My Captain," sighed Maria. "I've been waiting so long for you. I can't wait. I especially look forward to the 'even' part. It's been part of my fantasies when I dream of submitting to you."

"You don't have to wait any longer, my dear. But we should agree on a safe word before we begin."

Later, Maria lay snuggled close to Georg, as he insisted she call him. She was deliciously sore from the activities of the last hours. She was quiet, thinking of her time at the mansion. Reaching a decision, she decided to speak her heart.

"Georg. I don't expect you to respond to what I have to say in any way. I just need to say this."

His arms tightened around her. "What is it, my dear?"

"You know I am not the innocent woman you first thought. I hope you are not disappointed."

He kissed her tenderly on the temple. "Maria, you never disappoint. What you have brought about in my children is a miracle. The changes you made within this cold villa have turned it into a home...the adventurous spirit you brought to our bed, well… I am far from a disappointed man."

"Thank you Georg. I want you to know that for me, this is not just about the erotic adventure. I love you, and I have loved you for a long time."

He scooted down in the bed so he could look at Maria eye-to-eye. "My dear, you won my heart soon after you arrived here. I hesitated to act on that love. There was the complication of the Baroness, and your reputation to protect...but today you showed me that even in this, we are perfect together." He kissed her passionately, growing hard as their tongues met.

Breaking free, Maria said, "Do I get to be in charge in our bedroom sometimes? I learned a game called Bubba and the teacher. I think you might like it."

The Captain grinned. "Only if we sometimes play and you call me Captain while being my sex slave. Would you mind?"

Maria looked thoughtful. "I think that I could do that." She found it prudent to say no more.

He grew serious. "But I insist on faithfulness from this time onward. You are mine, and I am yours. We will marry as soon as possible."

Her smile was beautiful to see. "Oh yes, Georg."

"For your safety, we cannot tell anyone at this point." Seeing her disappointment, he said, "This world we live in is not as it once was. To be certain, danger and intrigue has played a part in our country. This war makes that even more true. I love you and I love the children, and will fight with every fiber of my being to protect this way of life."

He sat up in the bed, and looked at Maria urgently. "There is one thing you need to know. We are going to live in danger here, and it may be necessary to eventually flee. The priest is not who you think he is. I have been living the life of a spy, and he is not to be trusted. He is evil personified and seeks to bring about the destruction of our world. I fear that this war is but a small part of an evil plan." Maria looked anxious as he said, "This will sound odd, my dear, but that safe word we used earlier? Remember that and do not say it or write it anywhere that can be seen or heard. From now on, that is our code word - a word so that if I offer it to you, you will know that I am me. There may come a time that a man who looks exactly like me will try to act in my behalf. If the code word cannot be confirmed, take the children and get away from him. Your life may depend on it."

Talking quietly, he shared with Maria everything he knew about a plot that would culminate in an alien invasion.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Mulder found The Lone Gunmen with the Von Trapp children. Frohike was attempting to climb a tree, much to the amusement of Kurt, a mischievous boy of eleven. Langly was already far into the tree branches, while Byers sat on the ground with five-year-old Gretl and six-year-old Marta. Mulder plopped down on the ground beside Byers so he could enjoy the show that Frohike was unwittingly putting on.

"Mr. Frohike, you must jump higher so you can catch the branch," instructed Kurt.

Frohike gave the boy a disgusted look, then held his hands before his face, spitting into the palms. Rubbing them together, he backed up several feet then ran and leaped into the air, hoping he would not smack into the tree trunk. This time he managed to latch onto the lowest branch. He hung from the tree, feet kicking wildly, curses flying.

Langly yelled down, "Hey Tarzan, there are kids present. Watch the language!"

Frohike turned his curses into threats. "When I get into this tree I am going to kick your ass, you tree-climbing monkey."

"I guess I have nothing to worry about then," yelled Langly. "You aren't ever getting into this tree."

Just at the moment, Frohike's hands slipped from the branch and he fell to the ground, jarring every bone in his body. For a moment, he sat breathless, unable to even groan.

Mulder said, "Kids, you better go play in a different area right now." He could tell from the look on his buddy's face that the air was going to turn blue with cursing if Frohike ever got back his breath.

The children obediently walked away to find amusement in another section of the villa's lawn. Byers looked at Mulder. "I'm afraid Frohike is going to be severely bruised." He could hardly be heard over Langly's laughter.

Mulder got to his feet and walked over to peer down at Frohike. "If you tear up your hands on that tree, then how will you work your kung fu on the computer? Even though you did look awfully cute playing with your little friends."

Frohike raised his hand and flipped off Mulder. Laughing, Mulder thrust out his hand for Frohike to grab, then helped him to his feet. He then looked up to Langly. "Hey Rapunzel, come on down. We need to talk."

Once the four men were gathered safely together on the ground, Mulder explained what he needed them to find. "You may remember that the Enigma machine deciphers coded messages and it also encrypts messages. We need to find the Enigma that is hidden here, someone on the villa grounds. Do you have anything in your bag of tricks that would help us locate it?"

Byers spoke up. "I think we could use our scanners to triangulate a signal emitting from the machine, but it will work only if it is powered up. This means someone will be using it at the time that we are searching. Who is most likely to be with the machine if and when we find it?"

"The priest is the most likely to be using it." At The Lone Gunmen's surprised looks, he went on to explain what he and Scully saw at the library.

"There's a hybrid here? Mulder, this puts a new spin on the situation. History tells us that in 1939, the Allies begin to break the codes used by the Enigma and it was a huge factor in winning the war. What if the aliens are strengthening the Enigma so that the Allies can't figure out the codes? Why would they want the Nazis to win the war?" asked Byers.

Frohike looked grim. "Evidently the Nazis are working with Black Oil."

"What makes you say that?" asked Mulder.

"I'm putting together the evidence," he answered. "Remember, in 1945 the P-Mustang squadron and the B-29 they were escorting fought a UFO and crashed into the Pacific. Then the Zeus Faber went to search for it and only 7 men survived that submarine mission. We hypothesized that they came into contact with The Black Oil. If we take it back just a few years, well...here we are. Plus that shapeshifting bastard is here. Maybe he's a hybrid, like Mulder thought - but that means he has clones running around somewhere, or maybe he is an alien bounty hunter. We've seen that the alien bounty hunters are infected with the Black Oil. So looking at all of this evidence, it makes sense to say that the Nazis are in bed with the aliens."

"Maybe the aliens want the Nazis to win so that the Black Oil can be used to create the final alien-human hybrid now, instead of attempting to create it in our own time," said Langly. "The aliens largely failed during World War 2 in our own timeline."

"If they succeed in doing this now, we won't have to worry about how we are going to get back to our time," said Byers. "We probably will have never been born."

"The prophecy says that colonization is slated for 2012," said Mulder. "Why try to create the alien-human hybrid sixty years early?"

"Who knows what these things think? We just have to stop them," said Frohike.

"So we are back to my original question - what do you three have that will help locate The Enigma machine?" asked Mulder.

The four men talked about the scanner that Byers had proposed. Together, they finalized a plan of action. Before they split up to begin the search, Mulder said, "I don't know who you can trust here. Me, Scully, the three of you...that may be it. After seeing Maria and Von Trapp with the priest, I wouldn't trust them either, and certainly no one else."

Langly looked sad. "Ever since I was a little boy I loved this movie, and the innocence of Maria. I hate to think that something or someone could corrupt that."

Mulder got an uncomfortable look on his face. "Ah, corrupt is a pretty strong word."

Langly glared at Mulder. "What do you mean by that?"

"Nothing. Just that, uh…she _is _a grown woman, you know," Mulder said defensively.

"I know that Mulder. But she is destined to be The Captain's. He loves her sweetness and innocence just as generations of us do, and they are going to express that in a gazebo and he will tell her he fell in love when she sat on a pinecone. I don't want anything happening with this alien crap to mess that up." Langly was passionate in his idea of what was to happen in Von Trapp and Maria's future. He ignored the mocking look from Frohike and the surprised expression on Byer's face. He knew he sounded nutty, but The Sound of Music was one of the few sane things in his conspiracy filled world.

Mulder said nothing, his thoughts in a secret room behind a bookcase. Hopefully his little role-play episodes with the not-so-innocent Maria hadn't put the kibosh on declarations of true love. He wasn't sure how Von Trapp might react to Captain and slave fantasies.

He jerked his thoughts back to the business at hand. "Gentlemen, we have to start looking. The sooner we find the Enigma machine, the better. History can't change."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Scully, meanwhile, had decided that the likeliest place to find the Enigma machine was in the Captain's suite of rooms. After all, he was the man she saw with the shape-shifting Father Greg. Considering the hours she had spent with the Captain, perhaps she could bluff her way out of any conflict if she was caught.

Peaking casually both directions down the hallway, she tapped on his bedroom door and waited briefly before testing the doorknob. It turned easily in her hand, and the door opened soundlessly. Scully smiled - no creaky doors in the Captain's villa. The servants took excellent care of the mansion.

She stepped through the door, closing it behind her, and quietly called out, "Georg!" Hearing no answer, she walked through to the next room. "It's Dana. Are you in here?" Again hearing no response, she grew bolder and began to systematically search his quarters for hidden doorways similar to the one she saw Mulder and Maria exiting. If there was one hidden room in the villa, there could be others. From the pocket of her dress, she removed a screwdriver that she had taken from the desk in the library. This tool would help her poke into spaces that might house a hidden lever or button. She moved quietly around the rooms in his suite, tapping the walls in the huge closet, working the screwdriver into the woodwork around the built in cabinets, and checking the armoires to see if there was a false back. Nothing.

She stopped to think, considering possible places a doorway could be hidden. Perhaps under the rugs?

Dropping to her knees, Scully began to lift the edge of the rug filling the bedroom area. Hearing a noise, she looked up and saw the Captain enter the room. Being a well-trained professional, she was prepared for how to act in the midst of being caught snooping. "Georg! I hope you don't mind, but I'm looking for my earring. I seemed to have lost it after our spectacular afternoon together."

Expecting a smile, perhaps even a sensuous look from the man, she was surprised when he had no reaction except to stare at her with cold eyes. Scully tried again. She extended a hand toward him. "Why don't you help me up?" she said.

Hearing that, the Captain moved soundlessly toward her. Reaching down with one hand, he seized the front of her blouse with one hand. With a demonstration of massive strength, he lifted her off of the floor and pushed her roughly back against the wall, leaving her feet dangling off of the floor. "Why are you here?"

Scully looked at the man, knowing immediately this was an alien bounty hunter. After all, she had been assaulted by one before. Her bluff she planned to use with the Captain would likely not work, but she could try. "Looking for my earring," she said.

The man who appeared identical to the Captain looked at her impassively, then tossed her several feet across the room where she landed on a small table that broke immediately beneath her weight. He moved to where she landed, towering over her. "Why are you here in this time?" demanded the Captain.

"I don't know what you mean," whispered Scully.

The alien bounty hunter bent over and lifted her with one hand once more, then backhanded her savagely. Scully's head whipped back and blood flew from the cut on her lip.

Gathering her strength, she gouged at the eyes of the face before her. He never made a sound; he viciously hurled her across the room. She smashed against the wall approximately 20 feet away. Scully crumpled to the floor; the impact forced all of the air from her lungs. She laid there, feet feebly kicking at the floor as she fought to bring air back into her body. Blood poured from a gash on her scalp. Unbearable agony forced the ability to reason from her mind.

The Captain walked to her with deliberate steps, then stood over her menacingly. "Where is your partner?"

Barely able to focus, Scully blearily looked at the man looming over her. "You aren't Georg," she whispered. Her swollen lips made speaking difficult. The injury to her head made thinking even harder.

Once again, the man identical to the Captain picked her up, this time holding her in the air, face-to-face. "You will tell me why you are in this time or you will die," he said.

"Go to hell," said Scully.

The man drew back a fist and slammed it into Scully's stomach. She hung limply from clutch, breath knocked out of her again. .

"Georg!" screamed a woman from the door.

The man dropped Scully to the floor, where she curled into a fetal position and fought to breathe. He turned to the doorway.. Maria stood there, a horrified look on her face.

"Leave this room at once," demanded the man.

"What are you doing? You are hurting her." Maria took several quick steps into the room, as if to go to Scully where she laid on the floor.

"Do not come any closer. Leave this room now," said the man harshly.

Maria stared at the man in front of her. "What is our safe word, Captain?" asked Maria, looking at him in terror. He stared at her without answering. "Georg, what is our safe word?" Her voice trembled with fear. Her question failed to receive any response from the man.

Maria began to back away. "Oh Dear Father in Heaven, please help us. You are not Georg. This is what Georg tried to get me to understand." She turned to flee, but the man grabbed her from behind, one arm around her waist and the other around her neck.. He began to choke her. She fought wildly, both hands tugging against the arm at her neck. Just as she feared losing consciousness, he suddenly released her. Maria fell to her knees, hand at her throat. She turned to see what new torture he had devised.

Georg stood motionless, then slowly raised a hand to the back of his neck. He opened his mouth but no words came out. He took a lurching step forward, then fell towards her. Maria shrieked and scrambled backwards away from him, but he did not move again. Slowly, Georg's handsome face shifted into one completely foreign to her, one with a high forehead and ruddy color, pock-marked cheeks, and slicked back hair. He was no longer the baron she loved; he had become a hulking brute.

A screwdriver was embedded into the back of his neck, and a green substance oozed from the wound. Scully laid beside him, still gripping the screwdriver she had stabbed into him. Long moments passed. Then, Scully seemed to deliberately force each finger to loosen from around the screwdriver. Taking a gasping breath, she rolled to her side. Slowly, painfully, she lifted herself to hands and knees and crawled a few feet away from the body. .

Maria began to go to the body and Scully made a hoarse sound; it would have been a sharp "No" if she been capable of speaking loudly. Maria stopped and looked at Scully.

"Toxic," whispered Scully. "We need to get away from him." Nodding, Maria scurried to Scully and helped her to her feet. Together, the two exited the bedroom and Maria led Scully to the bathroom attached to the Captain's suite of rooms, unmindful of the blood spreading to her own clothes from Scully's wounds.

After seating Scully on the dressing table chair, Maria pressed a hand cloth to Scully's head, then took another cloth from a small linen closet, wet it in the sink, and began to gingerly dab at Scully's face, In no time, both cloths were red with blood. Maria looked at it helplessly; there was simply too much blood. "Oh, Miss Scully, what should I do?

Scully lifted a shaky hand to probe at the cut on her head. "Apply pressure," she mumbled.

Maria held the cloth tightly to Scully's head. "Should I get Mr. Mulder or one of the other gentlemen in your group?"

Scully closed her eyes and tried desperately not to weep. The pain was intense where she had hit her head against the wall. "Mulder. I need Mulder."

"I will find him. But...before I go...will that… that _thing _come back? Do we need weapons?"

Scully shook her head no, then grabbed her head and moaned. "I killed him. He won't be back. But there could be others like him. Be careful."

"Miss Scully, what was he? He changed, right before my very eyes. Georg tried to tell me about him, but I did not understand until I saw it for myself."

"He is something we call an alien bounty hunter. He's an enforcer. Sort of like an alien Nazi." Scully closed her eyes. Her freckles stood out against the pallor of her face.

"I'm going after Mr. Mulder now. Stay right here. I will get help." With one last worried look at Scully, Maria left at a run, pausing only to grab a sword off of the display in Georg's living area.

Rushing through the house, Maria located Mulder and his friends coming into the garden entrance. Seeing her with a sword in her hand, Mulder got a puzzled look on his face.

"Gentlemen! Please help me. Miss Scully has been injured!"

Ignoring the sword, Mulder seized Maria by the elbow. "What? Where is she?"

"Follow me. Quickly!" She turned to run down the corridor but froze when she saw the Captain. Taking the sword from it's scabbard, she awkwardly lifted it protectively in front of her. The Captain looked bemused.

"My dear, what is this?" he asked.

"Captain, I regret the necessity of asking this in front of other people, but what is our safe word?" queried Maria.

A half-smile came to the Captain's face. "Darling, surely I don't need to answer that in front of other men."

Maria let out a half sob. "Georg, I need to know right this minute." Her arms were visibly shaking from the weight of the sword, but she bravely held it ready to swing. Mulder and the Lone Gunmen stood back several paces, cautious.

The Captain held out his hands to her. "Very well Maria, Our word is gesundheit."

The first tear fell as Maria let the sword sink. The Captain swiftly grabbed it by the hilt and sheathed it. "What is the meaning of this?"

"The man you said could be you- he injured Miss Scully. He tried to choke me."

The Captain's expression darkened. "Where is he?"

"Miss Scully killed him. In your chamber."

Wrapping his arms around Maria, the Captain lowered his head to press a kiss to the top of Maria's head. "Are you ok?"

Mulder interrupted. "Where is Scully?" he yelled. "Save the romance for later, I need to find Scully!"

The Captain straightened. Keeping Maria's hand in his, he said, "Follow me," and rushed to his suite. Mulder and the Lone Gunmen followed close behind them.

Swiftly, yet cautiously entering the room, Mulder hurriedly took in the dissolved mess that was the former alien bounty hunter, then ran past him to the washroom. Frohike was on his heels, with Byers and Langly not far behind. Mulder froze in the lavatory doorway, shocked at the blood that drenched Scully. He swallowed hard, then sank to his knees in front of where she sat in the dressing room chair. Reaching out a hand he started to touch her face, but hesitated, afraid he would hurt her. Instead, he turned to the Captain. "She needs a doctor."

"Let me look at her. I've had field training and head wounds often look worse than they are," said the Captain.

"You keep your hand off her," exclaimed Mulder angrily.

"Mulder, stop," whispered Scully. "Let him look.. Remember, we aren't home. There is limited care available with a doctor anyway."

With a curse, Mulder stepped to the side, but put a hand on Scully's shoulder as if trying to share his strength with her.

Carefully, gently, the Captain felt Scully's head and looked into her eyes, searching for signs of concussion. He probed the gash in Scully's head, and his thumb gently pulled Scully's lip down to expose the cuts her teeth had made inside of her mouth. Next, he gently felt along her ribs, ignoring Scully's gasp of pain. "Mr. Byers, will you ask the maid to see if there is any ice available?" he asked. He continued his exam, running his hands over her body, searching for broken bones. Finding none, he sat back and looked at Mulder. "I'm sure she has a concussion. She needs stitches for her head, but I think the ribs are only bruised. She need bed rest and time to heal. I can put in the stitches. Then I will send for a maid to be a nurse for her."

"Don't bother," said Mulder. "I will be the one to take care of her."

Frohike cleared his throat and then spoke hesitantly. "We could always go home. She would have good care there."

"No," said Scully. "Let a maid come. I need to bathe after George stitches me up, and then I just want to lie down. You men have something else to do."

Mulder opened his mouth to protest, but stopped. They had to find the Enigma machine, no matter how badly he wanted to crawl into bed with Scully and hold her while she slept.

Langly spoke up. "Scully, why did he attack you?

Mulder rounded on Langly angrily. "Questions can wait," he gritted out between clenched teeth. Scully's hand tapped his to get his attention.

"He wanted to know why we were here," she said softly. "He said I would tell him why we were in this time or I would die."

Stunned, Mulder looked from Scully to Byers and Langly. "How did he know?" he asked. No one had an answer to give.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Mulder had followed the Lone Gunmen through the villa, barns, and stables, scanning every inch of the property. Hours later the search had yet to produce the Enigma machine. Frustrated, the men returned to the villa; the Lone Gunmen dropped down onto the plush sofas in the library while Mulder set off to find Von Trapp to determine if they had missed an area.

Langly looked thoughtful. "Remember Pee Wee's Big Adventure? The psychic told Pee Wee Herman his missing bike was in the basement of the Alamo," said Langly. "Think there's a basement in this place?"

Frohike shot a scathing look at Langly. "You're such an idiot."

Just then Mulder entered the room. "Let's go. We didn't check the wine cellar. How could we have skipped an entire underground storage area?"

"Ha!" shouted Langly and sent Frohike an triumphant grin. "Who's an idiot?" he asked.

"You're still an idiot," muttered Frohike.

Mulder looked from one to the other, then shook his head. "I don't want to know. I just want to get this done so we can leave," he said.

Turning, he led the way to the kitchen area which contained several servants busy preparing for the next meal. Ignoring the staff, Mulder went directly to the door that Von Trapp said would lead underground. Opening it, he looked for a switch. Not finding one, he looked askance at the woman staring at them in the kitchen. "Where is the light switch?"

"No electricity down there," said Helga, the chef. "Light a lamp and take it with you," she suggested. She opened a cabinet and took out a small oil lamp, then lit it with a long match. A cheery glow shone from within the glass.

"Byers, you can carry that," said Mulder, and pulled out his trusty pocket sized flashlight. He really did carry it everywhere with him.

The four men lined up to enter the basement area, Mulder leading the way with Frohike behind him, carrying the scanner. Langly was next, followed by Byers carrying the oil lamp. Reaching the bottom, Frohike excitedly said, "I think this is it. The reading indicates the Enigma is close!"

Byers said, "That is not necessarily good news. Remember, if your scanner can read it, then someone is probably with it. Since Mulder spoke with Von Trapp upstairs, we won't know who is operating the Enigma."

"I'm telling you, it's probably the priest," said Mulder.

"It doesn't really matter," said Byers. "Whomever is there is not on the side of the Americans. Maybe not even on the side for Earth."

Langly said, "We need weapons." Looking around, the four saw wine bottles, cheeses, and canned goods. Shrugging, he picked up a bottle of wine and looked at the label. "1934 Chateau Latour. I bet this is worth a bundle. I'll wait to break it until I know if I really need it." The other three men looked at each other then moved to the wine cases to each take a bottle.

Frohike said, "You first Mulder. I've got your back."

Casting him a grim look, Mulder quietly walked down the shadowy corridor, coming to a stop at a wooden door partially open. The four could see nothing through the gap. Mulder held up one finger for the men to see, then two, then three, then kicked open the door and burst through it.

Captain Von Trapp was inside, and whirled around as Mulder rushed in, followed by the Lone Gunmen. He stood before the Enigma machine but the dim light made it difficult to tell what he was doing with it.

"Stop whatever you are doing," yelled Mulder. "Hands in the air."

The Captain slowly raised his hands, face impassive.

"Mulder, how is he down here ahead of us?" asked Byers.

"This isn't the Captain," growled Mulder. "This is a shapeshifter. Keep your hands up," he yelled as the Captain began to lower his hands.

Raising them again, the Captain said, "You have no right to be here. This is my home. You need to leave."

"Drop the act, Captain," sneered Mulder. "You might as well change back to your true self. We know you aren't Captain Von Trapp because we just spoke with him."

The man was silent, then his face and body shifted into the form of Father Greg. "Very well. Since you insist."

"I know he's an alien, but that is so cool to watch," murmured Langly.

"Shut up!" yelled Byers and Frohike at the same time.

For once, Langly looked abashed and said nothing else.

Mulder never took his eyes from Father Greg. "Back away from the Enigma machine."

"That would be a mistake," said Father Greg calmly. "If I don't send this encrypted message, the Nazis will act on behalf of the Consortium and the Allies will lose the war."

"Bullshit!" said Mulder. "Now move away!"

Father Greg did not move. "I speak the truth. My orders here are to sow confusion. This message will do that. It will also provide the Allies with the key that a certain scientist needs in order to crack the Enigma code and therefore secretly use the Enigma against the Nazis. Without it, the Allies will almost certainly lose."

"Mulder," said Byers. "Remember what I told you? This is about the time that the Allies figure out the Enigma. It's a game changer. What if he is telling the truth?"

"And what if he isn't?" said Mulder. "His buddy is the one who almost killed Scully, and you want to believe him?"

"Mr. Mulder," said Father Greg. "This world is not the only one at war. What happens here has implications for my world, as well. I do not want to lose any more than you do. I must send this message." He turned back to the machine.

"I said, move away from the machine," insisted Mulder. "Show me some proof. Show me that you are doing exactly what you say you are doing."

"I could show you but it would mean nothing to you," said Father Greg. "Let me tell you instead. In your time, you fight to find proof that aliens exist, that a conspiracy perpetrated by your government and other world powers hides this truth. You and your partner frequently stand alone and seek to foil the invasion that is set. I, too, fight to overthrow this invasion."

Mulder looked torn. Father Greg spoke factually, but was it the truth? Silent, he considered what the shapeshifter had said. "What are you?" he said. "Are you a clone? Or are you the one we call an alien bounty hunter? A super-soldier? What?"

"I was cloned in a laboratory, the same as your sister Samantha, the same as Kurt Crawford. I am an alien-human hybrid who seeks to subvert the project of creating more like me, and to stop the colonization attempt."

Reaching a decision, Mulder said, "Send it." He gestured toward the Enigma. Looking at the Lone Gunmen, he said, "Looks like we get to drink the wine instead of beating him with the bottles."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Frohike, Langly, and Byers hugged the children and Maria good-bye, shook the Captain's hand, and set off slowly towards the meadow.

The Captain gave Scully a gentle hug, mindful of the bruises, and kissed her on the cheek. Maria leaned in and kissed her other cheek, then threw her arms around Mulder , whispering something that only Mulder could hear.

"Are you sure we cannot take you to your destination in the automobile?" asked the Captain. "Or perhaps you could take one of the horses?"

"I'm not sure exactly where we are going," said Scully quietly. As Maria pulled away, Scully leaned against Mulder, grateful he was there to help support her. "We will need to find a particular place on the mountain, and I'm afraid we won't recognize it if we aren't walking."

"Farewell, then, my friend. It was a pleasure to meet you," said the Captain. He eyed Mulder suspiciously. Where had Maria learned the game about the police and the school teacher? Surely not from...no. Impossible. He shook his head slightly, and said, "Travel safely," but he purposefully did not shake Mulder's hand.

Mulder grinned. "Thank you for your hospitality," he said. With that, the partners began to make their way across the meadow.

"Where are we going?" asked Mulder when they reached the Lone Gunmen, who were paused about 100 yards away from the Von Trapp villa.

"We hit this time in a place about 60 minutes from here. I figure that's where we need to be so we can go back," said Langly. "It's going to take us a while to get there. I figure we can take turns carrying Scully. We need to get her to a real doctor."

Soon, the men discovered Scully was more comfortable if she walked, painful though it was. The five adults traveled slowly over the mountainous terrain. At long last, Frohike stopped and waved his scanner in the air. "This is it!"

Reaching into her pocket, Scully pulled out the same shining object that had brought them to this point in time. Laboriously, she lowered herself to the ground. "If I am going to faint, I want to do it without falling," she explained, and she laid flat. Mulder shrugged and scooted to lie beside her, his arm cradling her head.

"Not a bad idea," said Langly. He dropped down awkwardly to lie in the grass; Byers and Frohike did the same.

Scully took one last look around the beautiful mountainside then pushed the lever. Sure enough, within seconds, the group was unconscious.

One week later, Mulder and Scully sat on his black leather sofa, shoulders touching, a bottle of 1934 Chateau Latour on the coffee table. Scully took a sip and leaned her head back to rest on the back of the couch. The bruises on her face were fading and the stitches were gone from her head. She was happy to feel better, and the wine was exceptional.

"Mulder, do you really think we traveled to Pre World War 2 Austria? Or was this a mass hallucination caused by altitude sickness and travel fatigue?" She wanted to believe the latter, despite having bruises to prove otherwise. Her wanton behavior with the Captain embarrassed her, but not nearly as much as the way she had invited Mulder to her room.

"I don't know Scully. It was real enough that Langly got on the internet to search for Maria and the Captain's story. It seems that their story changed just a tiny bit from what he remembered from before our trip; they still announced their love in some gazebo, but they were notorious for having an extremely adventurous love life. But Scully… time travel - think of the possibilities. Whatever that thing is that you found in the forest, whoever created it, however it worked that single occasion...if we could ever get it to work again or find another, we could go anywhere! Change events!"

"But Mulder, all we know for certain is that we went to Austria to a forest, and somehow you appeared while we were unconscious. We know someone assaulted me. Everything else...everything else could be a figment of our imaginations, our inner desires."

"Scully, some day you are going to believe the unbelievable and quit denying what happens right in front of you."

Turning his head to look at her, he murmured, "And some day you are going to believe in us." Leaning over, he gave Scully a soft kiss on the lips, then picked up the TV remote and turned on the ballgame.

The End


End file.
